After You
by xoAlmostFamous
Summary: I just think you deserve better. Someone who will make you happy. Beck&Tori.


**After You.**

"Could you stop being so _fucking _stupid for like two seconds? Jesus, it's like talking to a wall sometimes."

He doesn't need this. He knows he deserves better. He hates listening to her bitch about absolutely anything and everything. But she's all he's ever known. He's never been with anyone else. He doesn't really know how.

"Babe, seriously. I don't want you to talk to her anymore. She's a bitch with a hidden agenda. She's out to destroy me, I know it. Why can't you just promise me this?"

She never used to be like this. When they met she was driven, funny, and bright. She was in love with life. But then _she _realized how great she was. She was better than everyone else and she knew it, and something inside her changed. Gone was the girl who befriended everyone, and her mega-watt smile. Instead, she was out to demolish anyone who posed the slightest threat to rivaling her.

"She's my friend, Jade. She's important to me."

Tori. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, flailing her arms in passionate conversation. Tori knew Jade couldn't stand her, but she constantly tried to better their friendship anyway. Her mouth was always curved in a delicate smile, and he sometimes found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss it. Cascading chocolate locks run down her back, and he occasionally imagined running his fingers through the endless curls. He knew it was wrong to feel this way, but it never got out of hand. He loved Jade, he really did. But Tori was fun, vibrant, full of positivity. Tori was _alive._

"Important to you, Beck? Are you _fucking_ kidding me? Am I just not enough for you anymore? God, I can't even believe this. If you feel that way, maybe we just shouldn't even be together. You can go be happy with Tori fucking Vega and everyone that worships her like she's God's gift to Hollywood Arts. Is that what you want?"

People pass by and start to stare. Is this really worth the fight anymore? Is Jade worth this insufferable daily routine of constant argument? He looks at her fuming being, searching for some hint of brokenness, something that reminds him of the girl he fell in love with. _His _Jade.

"Actually, I think I might."

He stands up, unsure if he understands the magnitude of what just happened. Beck and Jade, Jade and beck, power couple of Hollywood Arts are over. Three years of his life, three years of learning about love (among other things) are over. Students gape in disbelief. He sees his friends, but avoids eye contact. He doesn't want to talk about it. His boots squeak against the ground, and he is unsure of where they're taking him. He hears Jade call for him, but he doesn't care. This wasn't what he wants. _She _isn't what he wants. Not anymore.

* * *

"Damn."

He can't light his cigarette. He's been trying to give it up, and few people even knew he took it up in the first place. Not even Jade. It usually takes away the stress, makes him feel like things are less shitty. He knows it's terrible for him, but he just can't give it up. Finally, the cigarette takes the flame, and he inhales deeply, the day's events leaving his mind as he blows smoke back into the air.

Thoughts of Tori again creep into his mind. He doesn't know what it is about her, but she genuinely cares about people and sees the best in everyone. She got him his job back (granted she was the one that caused him to lose it), because she knew how much it meant to him. She even brought Rex back to life, after everyone was against it, because she couldn't stand to see Robbie upset.

She was wonderful.

He inhales once more, before throwing the cigarette on the ground and crushing it. It wasn't helping, anyway. His fingers rub his eyes wearily as he leans against the cold brick wall of the school. He watches as the sky turns from blue to pink, a sign he's been standing here far too long.

"Isn't it a little late to be at school for you, Beckett?"

As if like clockwork, Tori stood in front of him, a teasing smirk on her face.

"I could say the same thing for you, _Victoria_," her smirk transforms into a scowl, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Cat needed help with her one-act. And, you know, she needed my acting brilliance to help her."

"Obviously."

Awkward silence fills the air. She fidgets uncomfortably with the hem of her purple tank top before curving her back over and retrieving the cigarette butt. "I didn't know you were smoking again."

"Yep."

"I don't think you should."

"I agree with you."

"I heard about you and Jade."

He arches an eyebrow. "That doesn't really surprise me, Tor. I know you saw what happened. Everyone saw what happened. We're over, and that's that."

Her feet gingerly take a few steps closer to him. "Yeah. I just…. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

His body heaves with a sigh. "I'm fine. I feel like I should be more upset than I am actually. I just feel… relieved."

"She wasn't very good to you."

He cranes his head, piqued with curiosity. "Tell me how you really feel, Tori."

She plants her hand firmly on her hips. "Beck, I just… I think that you deserve better. And I know it's not really my place to say anything, but you're sweet and considerate and you were the one who put ALL the effort into making that relationship work. I just think that you, of all people, deserve someone who's going to give back in your relationship. Someone that will make you happy and that you don't constantly fight with. Don't get me wrong, I know that Jade is a good person deep, _deep _down. But I… I don't know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

She shifts the bag so that it rests higher on her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." A nervous smile lay stoic on her face before she turns to walk away.

"I don't want you to go."

Her body twists to face him, but she stays silent as she makes her way back to him. He feels her fingers entwine with his as she leans against the wall next to him. She rests her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his soft flannel shirt.

Her hand squeezes his gently. "I can't be your back-up, Beck."

He turns his head to face her. "You're not. I promise."

Uncertainty sweeps her face, and he doesn't blame her. He doesn't understand this sudden rush of feelings either. But he knows that this is what he needs. _She _is what he needs. He pushes a part of her hair behind her ear before bringing his lips to hers gently.

He feels her body stiffen at first, before untangling their fingers to bring his body closer to hers, His hands move from her face to her hips and his tongue runs across her lips, as if asking permission to enter. She reciprocates, her hand running through his hair slowly, before resting it on his neck. He pulls away reluctantly, knowing they need to stop, but keeps his arms wrapped tightly around her tiny frame.

This is different from anything with Jade. Her face is filled with real happiness, with no trace of jealousy or anger. And she is his. There's nothing standing in the way anymore.

"Can I drive you home?"

She leans over and kisses his cheek softly. "That would be perfect."

**A/N: I watched this show with my little sister for the first time and just love it, and I got inspired (: This is my first Victorious fic, so I know it's not great, but it's been a while since I've written anything. Please leave a review and just let me know what you think (: **


End file.
